What You Do About Me
by Mysteriol
Summary: Remake of Bad Blue-eyed Boy. Eriol is better known as the Bad Blue-eyed Boy of the high school his father owns. Then comes innocent and cheery Tomoyo who has accidentally incurred his wrath! [AU ExT]
1. the wrath is incurred

Cardcaptor Sakura

Author Notes:

YAy!! I'm back!

Firstly, to explain my verrrrry long hiatus, I've been pretty much sinking in my grades and I've been coped up with all the homework piling up even on the holidays. Even now I have to sneak away time when I'm suddenly inspired to do a retake on my old fic, Bad Blue-eyed Boy!

Btw, this fic takes the characteristic like that of AitGoL, probably because of the similar personality of ExT you see here. Demo, the story plot will be different in order to not bore any of you out.

Yes, the title is gotten from one of M2M song and I'm listening to it now. ) Cheers and enjoy the fic from my long hiatus status.

Rocking on,

Mysterio000

****

What You Do About Me

Hiiragizawa Ethan was the boss of 12 major hotels internationally, owner of 40 shopping centers all around the globe, holder of 145 supermarkets around the nations, head of 300 engineering companies, and the sole brain-header behind Japan Technological Fields. He, too, opened a high school that was named after his late mother: Mariott School.

He also had a son, and his name was Hiiragizawa Eriol.

This year, Eriol turned 18 and began attending Mariott School. His blue eyes and unique matching hair color was hereditary, and he was instantly hailed as the almighty and untouchable Prince of Mariott.

Not a single teacher had any complaints about the boy who aced his grades despite his constant truants in school. They couldn't complain anyway, when the principal of the school was always cowering in fright around the presence of Hiiragizawa Ethan. If anyone even laid a finger on his son, or did something to displease the boss of 12 Hiiragizawa Hotels, they would wish they were better off dead.

Thus when Eriol attended Mariott, he was regarded as God, and everyone tried their very best to stay away from him. Well, it wasn't like he was just untouchable by what many had deemed him to be. He was, in fact, a very very dangerous person to offend.

Like his father, Eriol had an air of coolness around him wherever he landed feet on. He was a natural prankster by heart, a notorious boy who turns up late for classes each and every single day consecutively, and someone who enjoys screwing up people's lives and scaring the wits out of them.

Like back in last month, when it was his 3rd month attending Mariott. A boy had accidentally crossed paths with him with his head bowed down and had collided into Eriol.

"I-I'm sorr-rrry!!!" He could barely utter the words out, stammering in fright as he bowed down his head and awaited the death sentence from Eriol.

The rule was simple if you wanted a good life in Mariott.

Just stay away from Eriol or he'll send your life into Hell.

Like the other time when a boy who thought highly upon himself had challenged Eriol into a fight, and the next day, he was expelled from school by the principal. Obviously Hiiragizawa Ethan had heard of the news, and decided that such a student should be unheard of in his high school Mariott.

"Of course, Mr. Hiiragizawa! Of course! I shall expel the boy right away!" The principal said with fear slamming in his heart, and rang up the number of the challenger and had his parents informed that he was expelled.

Thus, despite the untouchable aura of Eriol which had every boys repelling in his ways, girls was the fortunate half of the school whom they knew Eriol would not hurt.

After all, like Ethan, Eriol was a gentleman despite his notorious and mean ways, and would not do so much as to hurt a girl physically _unless _the girl did something really awful.

Because of this, girls became head over heels addicted to the gorgeous blue-eyed hunk of Mariott, and some from junior high paid over a thousand-dollar school fee to attend Mariott just to attend the same school as Hiiragizawa Eriol. Fan clubs formed in a matter of time, and now to exact calculation, there was a total of 12 fan clubs in Mariott, and 16 more outside school.

It was evident on the forum of Eriol's unofficial fan page that he was the undisputed most sought after hunk of the decade.

From then on, he was better known as the Bad Blue-eyed Boy.

* * *

Eriol was late again the following Monday just after the holidays ended and the school term began.

That was how he missed out on the hotspot topic that escaped from the lips of all boys and girls of Mariott School. In such a rich school with a school fee per month that could count over 300 bucks, girls were always the usual bunch to fire up gossips and rumors, and boys would always be in their locker rooms having wrestling matches.

Such was a school for the rich kids centered around Tomoeda, Japan.

Thus when school term reopened, words escaped from every girl's lips that they had seen a newcomer walking into school. Boys shared the story in their locker rooms, and said that the image of the newcomer had made them swoon in their feet with her presence.

Her name was Daidouji Tomoyo, an innocent and lovely-looking lass with flowing raven tresses and alluring amethyst eyes that sparkled whenever she spoke. Her cheeks were ivory splashed with shades of pink and her skin was flawless to the point of having every girl casting envious glances at her.

8:00 am, and class began for the day.

Mr. Tereda, form teacher of Classroom B, introduced Tomoyo to the class. The effect was immediate.

Several girls, personalities leaning towards the softer side, sighed in gloominess and looked away. Others more outspoken began to shoot daggers from their eyes aimed directly at the new student. Boys, of course, had trouble even thinking what they were thinking right at the instant.

"Well, class, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student, Daidouji Tomoyo, in joining our class from today onwards." Tereda cocked his head and cast a glance around the classroom when he jerked a thumb to the back of the classroom.

"Daidouji, you can take the seat beside Kinomoto Sakura."

Instantly, Sakura raised a hand, eager to make friends with the new student. Tomoyo gave a beam and was happy to be welcomed on her first day in a new school.

She walked down and took her place when Sakura held out a hand, her eyes shining brightly.

"Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you."

Tomoyo's voice was as cheerful as the brown-eyed girl. She took a liking to her immediately. "Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you, too."

Sakura gave a giggle. "I think we will make good friends."

Tomoyo smiled cheerfully. "I think so, too."

Lessons went smoothly when Sakura decided to get more acquainted with the new student.

She leant over and whispered, "Hey, Daidouji-san?"

"Nani?"

"I'll give you a little tip since we're good friends already." Sakura looked secretive.

"Tip?" Now Tomoyo was confused and slightly blurred.

"Well, if you want to live a fortunate life in Mariott, I would best advise you to keep away from B3."

"B3?" Now Tomoyo was lost on Sakura's words. "What is a B3?"

Sakura grinned. "Not _what,_ but _who._ B3 - Bad Blue-eyed Boy. That's what the entire school titled him as. You've better be careful. He's not nice to mess with."

"Mariott School is exceptionally big. I don't think I will be that unlucky to cross path with him any of these days." Tomoyo gave a cheery smile.

"Nah, unfortunately he sits right behind you." Sakura gave the bomber on her words and true to prediction, Tomoyo turned around and glanced behind.

Nope, only an empty seat.

"He's always late for classes, but he comes eventually after break or so. His real name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. Well, I guess I don't need a proper introduction. You know him, don't you?" Sakura leant forward to avoid getting caught for whispering by the Math teacher.

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "You mean, the son of Hiiragizawa Ethan? Boss of 12 Hiiragizawa Hotels worldwide?"

Sakura grinned, glad her words had taken effect. "Bingo."

Tomoyo turned around once more at the empty seat before smiling confidently. "Then I guess I'll try not to bother him, and maybe he won't even know my name when we graduate from this school."

She was wrong.

* * *

Eriol was trying very hard not to rip his tee as he climbed over the school gate. Darn that thing anyway. Why did the school always have to lock the gate every time it was over 10am? It was not like there would be thieves climbing in to steal exam papers to ace their education.

After sleeping through 12 snoozes on his alarm clock, he had changed into ruffled clothes and went to school. It didn't matter that his hair was uncombed and with strands sticking out of its places here and there. He was still happy with his exact timing.

10am, when everyone was having his or her break. If he slipped in, he could simply merge with the crowd and pretend he was here at 8am all along.

"Hiiragizawa!"

He turned around and gave his best friend a lazy smile, "What's up, Syaoran?"

The tall and boyish-looking brown-haired boy who had his own legions of fans as well shrugged as he approached Eriol, "The skies and maybe an aeroplane. I guess you're pretty early, huh."

"Compared to the other time when I came at 12 pm, I think that is an improvement." Eriol gave the trademark smirk of his and both friends made their way to the cafeteria.

"Anything new?" The blue-eyed boy asked, oblivious to the hundred pair of eyes on him. It always happened wherever he walked.

"Nah, other than the pile of Ms. Kennedy's homework, the rest is as usual. How about a game of basketball after school?" Syaoran suggested.

Eriol couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Sure, ask Yamazaki along again."

Yamazaki was another close friend of theirs who had a very comical sense of humor. His antics in always telling a lie and making up stories were hilarious, and he had earned Eriol and Syaoran's friendship in reward for his funny personality. Yamazaki was one of the blessed ones in Mariott who need not cower in fright around the two boys.

"Oh yeah," Syaoran commented as the two sat down for a plate of rice puddings, "A new transfer student came to our class today."

"Oh." Eriol appeared disinterested. It didn't matter who came and who went today or tomorrow. Transfer students were none of his business.

"Well, it's a _she_." Syaoran grinned.

Eriol rolled his eyes, "And I thought you were totally head over heels in love with Kinomoto. I should have recorded it down and blackmail you. Then she would know you're not being faithful."

"Crap!" Syaoran punched Eriol's shoulder lightly. "No way! The newcomer's pretty but Sakura's still the best, okay?"

Eriol grinned. "Okay, fine. Whatever you say."

* * *

It all began when the clock struck 12pm.

Two more periods before lunch break. That meant one more hour with Mr. Granger of forcing history facts into you from as far back as 1943.

It almost killed Eriol.

With that, he went into a state of daydreaming, a usual routine of his before he fell asleep. He had not realized he was staring blankly into thin air when he blinked and Earth returned beneath his feet.

Before him sat Daidouji Tomoyo. He had caught her name from Syaoran after more conversations with him during break. He had to admit, despite his ultra reluctant ego, that she was _quite _pretty.

Not very pretty, though. Well, at least, not up to my standard. Therefore, that explained why, despite Eriol being considered the girl-magnet in Mariott, he still remained unattached.

Okay, maybe she was more pretty compared to other girls. Her hair was longer, silkier and of a more attractive and natural color than others, and even the ends of it took a slight curl to beautify it even more.

Even from where he sat, he noticed her flawless ivory skin as she hunched over her history textbook, diligently working away.

Actually, Eriol realized, _I haven't really seen her face. Well, not yet. _All he saw was her back.

Eriol realized, All he saw was her back. 

"Okay, class!" Mr. Granger clapped his hands. "Now here's a surprise!"

The class groaned. The surprise was always the same.

"We'll now have a surprise test!"

"Wow," Eriol remarked sarcastically, "I'm astonished, Mr. Granger."

The class broke into laughter as Mr. Granger looked slightly embarrassed. Any teacher would if the son of Ethan was making taut remarks at you. He busied himself with giving out the papers.

"On Russia and its history. I did warn you about this earlier." Mr. Granger said.

"What if we fail?" Syaoran asked from the back.

Mr. Granger grinned easily. "Ah hah! My favorite question! Well, then I guess you'll have to spend the rest of your summer holidays with me, don't you?"

The class test began.

It was not an easy one and it was such a tough paper until one girl, who was a perfect A-grade student, began shedding tears in her seat. It amused everyone immensely, and it wasn't until Yamazaki made a funny remark that everyone broke into fits of laughter again.

The class was then silenced.

"Oh no," Tomoyo whispered as her pen began to ran out of ink, "This is not my day!"

Mr. Granger leant away from his seat, glancing down the rows, "You have something to voice out, Daidouji?"

Tomoyo gave a reassuring beam, "No, Mr. Granger, I'm fine." _If I can manage to squeeze some ink out of this pen, maybe._

It didn't work, and 5 minutes later, Tomoyo's pen was better off as an invisible-ink pen. She decided to call in for help.

She cast a quick glance at Sakura. No hope. She was fast asleep, snoring softly. Tomoyo's lips twitched at the sight as she turned around to look at Syaoran. Nope, no way. He was asleep, too.

And that was the bad thing!!! Tomoyo knew how to attempt all the questions, but now, things were really bad.

Tomoyo glanced to her right. Yamazaki was fast asleep.

Oh no.

That leaves…

Tomoyo shrugged. She didn't know why everyone had made such a fuss of Eriol's title as Bad Blue-eyed Boy. He didn't look bad, well, not in her way. Maybe he was just mean or a natural prankster. But he certainly didn't look bad.

And well, asking him for a spare pen wouldn't be so bad, would it?

At least, she hoped so.

She turned around and to her quiet joy, Eriol was awake in his seat, actually attempting the History questions quite diligently.

Wow, I had no idea B3 was someone diligent. And I thought they called him the Bad Blue-eyed Boy?

His head snapped up, and his eyes shot daggers.

Okay, she took back her words. He looked mean and bad. He looked like how a wolf would look when it wanted to eat a sheep.

"Yes, Daidouji?" Wow, that sounded quite rude and impatient.

She gave a small smile, "Can you lend me a pen? Mine ran out of ink."

Silence arose as she hoped Mr. Granger would not notice she had turned around. She spotted a blue fountain pen on Eriol's desk and really hoped he would lend it to her. She had not offended him in any ways yet, so why did he hesitate so?

"Mr. Granger!" Eriol suddenly called out, his hand shooting up.

Mr. Granger cocked his head forward, "Yes, Eriol?"

Eriol gave a quick smirk hidden under his firm pursed lips, "Daidouji Tomoyo was cheating in the test!"

Tsuzuku

Yay, that officially kick starts my hiatus status is over!!!

That took a lot of time out of me. I gotta study to make up for everything right now! Continue to rock on and drop a review!

Rocking on,

mysterio000


	2. two can play the game

Cardcaptor Sakura

Author Notes:

Miracles of all miracles, I actually continued an E/T fic 1 year from the first time I published it, and yay, it's back! Well, I am aware of the consequence of continuing a fic that is almost considered 'ancient' in terms, but still, now that my biggest exam in my life is over, I think it would be fun to try it out once again! I'm also considering finishing my TouyaxNakuru ficcie in 'Love is Crazy' once I'm done with this chappie.

Well, one year IS long, and if my writing style has changed, or is no longer the same, pardon me! Even writers go rusty sometimes! ) Give me more time to brush up on my skills again, yes, no?

In anyway, a brief summary of the first chappie to catch up again on what the ficcie is about. This is a total AU fic, meaning it is non-canon completely. Eriol is a rich kid in Mariott School, and Tomoyo, very unfortunately has incurred his wrath when all she asked was for his fountain pen when hers ran out of ink in a history test. Thereby, Eriol told on Tomoyo that she was cheating in a test when she was apparently innocent.

Taadaa, it's been awhile, and let it all begin again, as ExT creates a world of magic on its own!

Mysterio000

p.s. rockin' on!

**What You Do About Me**

For 3 hours and 45 minutes, plus a little bit more of a few nanoseconds, Daidouji Tomoyo stood outside the principal office like a carved stone statue and tolerated mocking and taunting stares from schoolmates that passed her by.

In the first hour, she looked away, willing to disregard the not-very-nice glares.

In the second hour, when the people that walked by her started laughing and pointing fingers, she began to get peeved a little. She folded her arms, frowning.

In the third hour, when the minute hand of the clock had yet to point to 9, she was stomping her feet on the ground and glaring back at those who dared challenge stares at her. Hey, Daidouji Tomoyo looked like a good girl, but she was a good competitor in staring challenges, too!

45 minutes passed the third hour, she decided she had had enough. What right had Hiiragizawa to actually command the principal - the principal of all people! - to detain her for 4 hours? It was impossible, it was outrageous and horribly absurd.

"_I'm telling you, I did not cheat, Mr. Kadowaki!" She wanted to pull her hair out. Accused of cheating on the first day of school? Not a very good impression. _

"_Ah…Daidouji Tomoyo, it is only your first day so…"_

"_Mr. Kadowaki!" Tomoyo jerked her thumb behind, "That guy accused me of cheating! I merely asked him for--"_

_Eriol had the guts to smirk. He was calm and collected, and he placed a hand on his chin. "She asked me in which year did Stalin began collectivization. Obviously I knew the answer, Mr. Kadowaki, but I found it too mean to deprive a lady here of her education by aiding her in a test."_

_Tomoyo spun around. If looks could kill, Eriol would be dead by now. _

"_You are a big fat liar."_

"_It takes a liar to spot a liar." Eriol added calmly, all the while grinning like a Cheshire cat. _

Ooooh, how she wanted to smash her knuckles into his face, to have her five knuckles imprinted into the side of his cheeks! She had tried her very best to avoid incurring his wrath, and he had to graciously incur hers! Ah, yes, she had not missed the rumors of B3 being a prankster, but playing a prank to this extent was intolerable in her regard.

Tomoyo folded her arms, and watched the fiery red digits of the faraway clock ticked its way to the 4th hour. Daidouji Tomoyo might not be an heiress to 12 Daidouji hotels, nor have a father that owned a humongous school, but Daidouji Tomoyo inherited something dangerous and lethal from good genes, and she knew the best way to put it to good use always.

For the next hour, Daidouji Tomoyo racked her brains, concocted, devised ways and means, and finally, finally, came up with something.

B3 might be God in Mariott, but like everyone, he was human, too. And a human was not exactly undefeatable.

* * *

"Tomoyo-san?" Sakura called out at the other end of the line.

"Hai, Sakura-san, I called to ask you something." Daidouji Tomoyo was in a rush, and she gripped the phone tightly.

"Ooh, if you wanted to ask if I believed you were cheating, I really don't. We all know B3 is a mean prankster, but you know, he always has his ways and all and--"

"Listen, Sakura, does that…well, b3, does he fear anything?"

"Nani?" Sakura rounded her wide green eyes.

"I mean, even the headmaster of Mariott is afraid of him. But, surely there is someone he fears, right? I heard Mariott is managed by Hiiragizawa Ethan, does it mean there might be a chance B3 would fear his father?" Tomoyo asked, though her suspicions were already half confirmed. If they were proven wrong, her efforts in thinking for this late afternoon would be totally wasted.

"Well," Sakura thought for a moment, "I supposed."

"His grades have always been flawless, though, despite his pranks and truancy, right?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Tomoyo-san, how do you know all this?"

Tomoyo pictured the studious image of B3 crouching over his history test, hard at work, before a giggle flowed with her breath. "Oh, it was an assumption. Arigatou, Sakura."

"Tomoyo? I know what B3 did was a little…overboard. He doesn't do things like that to a newbie on his or her first day, but surely you're not thinking of--" She was about to utter the word 'revenge', when the raven-haired lady cut her off.

"Sakura-san," she continued in a sweet voice, "A test result for a test result."

Tomoyo hung up.

"Demo, Tomoyo-san!" Sakura spoke to no one in particular, but felt her heart clamming in fear. No one ever got away when paying revenge to the blue-eyed boy. The end was always the same - they got expelled and ended up on two bended knees begging for Hiiragizawa Eriol to have his father accept him back into high school.

That night, at the dining table, Tomoyo ate three bowls of rice, a plate of green vegetables and downed five bottles of mineral water. She left her parents staring at her in a bemused ; befuddled manner, but all she did was smile gracefully.

"Tomoyo, are you alright?" Her mother asked, worry etched all over her face as she watched her daughter grab the third bowl of rice.

She answered with a smile, "Hai, okaa-san. The first day of school had been very interesting."

Tomoyo glanced at the living hall clock. She would have to be in school early tomorrow to accomplish her task.

* * *

Actually, Hiiragizawa Eriol had not planned anything on being overly mean to the new girl. Now, coming to think of it, he wanted to laugh at his sudden inspiration to play a prank - anything prank - on that new girl. He hated the way she was taking the test like it was all a breeze to her. He hated the way she could look so calm and cheerful at her seat.

He merely wanted to experiment a little to test the temper and patience of that dear newcomer. Apparently, her temper was just as volatile as his. When she had yelled at him, he had been sweetly satisfied.

Ahh, a special someone. No girls in Mariott had yelled at him before.

School was getting quite interesting, he mused as he climbed over the school gate once more. He had hit 24 snoozes today, and school was ending anytime soon. Well, as long as he received an A again for his math marks, it was satisfactory just coming back to school to see it.

That is, _if _he did.

It was lunch break, and he managed to merge into the crowd like always, unspotted. Syaoran was out in the basketball court with a bunch of other players, along with Yamazaki. He considered joining them for a while, when his ears pricked at the sound of footsteps.

He turned, before feeling a grin taking place at his lips.

Daidouji Tomoyo.

What an interesting noon.

"Had a wonderful yesterday, I guess?" He couldn't stop smirking like an idiot. It was so much fun being a prankster.

To his quiet surprise, she smiled back as sweetly.

"Have a wonderful today, then, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

And then she was gone before he could comprehend her words.

He stared after her. She still had that mysterious smile on her face as if she knew something he did not know. Damn her, why did she have to appear out of nowhere and ruin his reputation of being an almighty God feared by all? Why did she NOT fear him?

He frowned a little, before noticing that Daidouji Tomoyo did look kind of cute. Svelte frame, black curls, porcelain features, amethyst alluring eyes --

Wait a minute, Hiiragizawa Eriol ogling at a girl?

He shook his head. His brains must had malfunctioned for a while back there.

* * *

"Daidouji Tomoyo scored the highest in the math test with a 93."

The class cheered, and the teacher noticed that the boys in class were tormenting themselves too much these days with a little hormone overdrive ever since the raven-haired lass graced the class with her presence.

Behind, Hiiragizawa Eriol frowned. He was not happy. His temper was teetering on the brink of exploding and controlling. Since when had anyone actually dared snatch his number one place of being on top of the class since day one? Since when had anyone actually dared to be more intelligent, smarter than anyone else but him?

It was intolerable, and it was, ARGH, again, all because of her.

He glared at the person seated before him, and grunted.

"Oh, and Hiiragizawa Eriol, please come here for a moment."

His heart skipped a beat. He had not received his test results. He walked up front to receive a sheet of paper, and he saw those bloody red marks. As in, really bloody red marks that he bloody did not want to see in his life ever again.

He actually FAILED his math paper?

Discipline stilled his mouth from gaping like a chicken or a big ducky. He clenched his fists, staring at the teacher. Why did he feel like he could throttle anyone and strangle that frightened teacher right this instant? The more he considered it, the more it seemed like an appropriate idea.

The teacher cowered a little.

His voice came out like a slithering snake. "I failed? Impossible." His voice was steel.

"Hiiragizawa, perhaps you need to review a little on your algebraic expressions and trigo ratios?" The teacher suggested timidly. Eriol looked like he could kill anyone this moment, and being in front of him right now was NOT a very safe place to be in.

Fuming, he flipped through his math paper and to his utter horror, he had actually left the trigo and algebra questions blank!

And the test WAS on trigonometry ratios and algebraic equations.

"This is insane!" Eriol yelled out, flinging the test paper on the ground.

The class questioned, and froze in their seats, saved for one lady.

The teacher dropped her math textbook and it hit her foot. She did not yell out in pain, nor did she fidget a little.

Everyone stared and crossed their fingers simultaneously.

Eriol was angry, and that was VERY, VERY bad.

"H-Hiiragizawa, I didn't mean to--" The teacher prayed for her life that she would not get the sack like the other teacher who had criticized Eriol's English essay before. Perhaps she could have closed both eyes and gave him top marks in the math test! Why oh why did she even failed him in the first place! "Hiiragizawa--"

"Shut up!" He growled.

The class cowered in fright.

Eriol stared at his math paper. He remembered completing the paper. He remembered filling in EACH and EVERY question with much ease. This was crazy. This was impossible!

He stared harder at the paper, before squinting his eyes at it.

It was not his handwriting in the first place! But right on top of every page was written clearly: Hiiragizawa Eriol! Someone was out to frame him and give him bad grades for maths, his best subject!

But who?

"_Have a wonderful today, then, Hiiragizawa Eriol."_

Revelation came. His head jerked up, and stared in the direction of his seat; of her seat.

Daidouji Tomoyo caught his glare, and she simply smiled sweetly.

He could almost hear her voice, _Revenge is sweet. _

He clenched his fists and stormed out of the classroom.

"If that's the way you want it, fine by me. Two can play the game."

He was, after all, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and he was undefeatable by his standards.

Daidouji Tomoyo had hell to pay.

* * *

"Tomoyo, how could you do that! You'll get expelled! B3 will make you wish you'd rather be at the 18th level of hell's gate! He'll burn you! He'll make your life miserable! Your school life will never be the same again, I promise you!" Whether Sakura Kinomoto was saying it out of sheer sympathy or fear, Tomoyo did not know.

"Sakura," Tomoyo giggled, "Don't make it out to be so serious. Surely Hiiragizawa will not be that awful and mean, right?"

"You're crazy. CRAZY!" Sakura was ranting on again. "He'll get you killed, or worst, slaughtered! He has a hundred chauffeurs! Just a flick of his finger and he'll have one of them kidnap you!"

Tomoyo hesitated, thought over, before grinning. "Well, if he did that, I'll kick his chauffeur so hard, they'll see stars!"

Sakura sighed in half desperation, half exasperation. "Tomoyo, I've been in the same school with B3 from elementary years till now. I know him well - he's an insane teenager! He either suffered from a miserable childhood or --"

Tomoyo pointed a finger ahead. "Speak of the devil."

Sakura almost literally froze. "N-Nani…?"

Eriol leant against their lockers. He was apparently waiting for one of them.

Spotting them, he now launched himself up and stood straight, his eyes intently set on the amethyst-eyed girl.

"Daidouji Tomoyo." His voice was hard. Not a good sign. Definitely not. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Good luck." Sakura whispered. She got the hint, and walked away as quickly as possible. She hoped to the gods he had not heard her calling him an insane teenager deprived of a proper childhood.

For the first time, Tomoyo wondered if she had done the right thing by paying revenge. How mean could Eriol get?

She was just about to find out.

Well, since she was already in deep trouble, might as well go into it.

She stepped forward, and before she knew it, he was pinning her onto the lockers. Her back slammed onto the steel metal quite painfully.

Now, he _really _looked as if ready to gobble her up in one go.

_Composure, Tomoyo! Don't look afraid! _

"What do you want?" Her voice came out slightly wobbly, but she stilled it.

"You are a dead woman." He spat out.

Up close and personal, she realized he looked _quite _cute. She noticed the color his eyes - dark azure - a very special color that matched fittingly with his hair. Tendrils of equally blue hair hung down in a disheveled manner, and he looked pretty, well, cute.

She wanted to hammer herself in the head. What was she thinking? Here he was, threatening to murder her any moment, and she was thinking he was…CUTE?

"A test result for a test result." She said, trying not to let the pain of her back and the way he was grabbing her hand painfully get to her.

He fumed even more, pinning her onto the wall more strongly. She flinched a little at the pain.

"Bitch."

"Don't call me that!"

"No one messes with me, AND my results. You did all that, in one day."

"Well, what can you do about me then?" She challenged. She decided enough was enough. If he was going to make her life hell, then so be it. She would NOT lose! Daidouji Tomoyo was a competitor!

"What can I do about you?" He sneered, before a snide grin took his lips.

"Watch and learn, Daidouji Tomoyo. One does not mess with a Hiiragizawa."

"Likewise, a Daidouji."

They exchanged glares.

Yes, two would play the game.

**Tsuzuku**

Whee! well, if you people out there worry over my rocky hiatus status and updating times again, fret not. (gives a sheepish grin). My holidays are here, and I have loads of time to do the next chapter. So yes, you can expect the next one to be up less than one year later. (ducks from rotten eggs), I mean! real soon! That is, if you clickie the review button below and be a good person to me ))

Cookies for all who does, and I doubt a thousand apologies will suffice for the year long wait for those who still waited (if there be any still!) , so I'll gradually make up to all of you with more chappies to come, yes, no?

Mysterio000


	3. a Daidouji perseveres

Cardcaptor Sakura

Author Notes: 

Yay! I didn't take a year to update the 3rd chappie! I took..(checks calender), about 12 days? (ducks from rotten eggs). well, that's a marked improvement from 365 days, isn't it! I'm progressing in my speed, and anyway, I had a good excuse! I was holidaying the past week in korea, and I'm soo glad to be back 'cause I couldn't stand the biting cold there! Brrr .

To celebrate my homecoming as well, ahoy to this chappie, and thank you for the kind reviews even after my long hiatus !

Mysterio000

**What You Do About Me **

At dinner that night, Daidouji Sonomi watched her daughter in silent surprise as the latter downed 3 bowls of rice and helped a second serving of soup. She had politely questioned if her daughter felt all right, and she had merely smiled and gave a sweet okay.

Still, Sonomi was not convinced.

An hour after dinner, Sonomi Daidouji peered out of the kitchen window to see her daughter running up and down the steps of the small hill behind their garden. Tomoyo was dressed in sports gear, and she was counting under her breath the number of steps she was left with.

Sonomi took it that her daughter had a school marathon to prepare.

But it was still not _quite _right.

When she knocked on her daughter's door that night, she heard loud hip-hop music blasting from the hi-five stereo system in Tomoyo's room. She peeked in curiously, and found her daughter leisurely sprawled out on her soft bed sheets reading a magazine.

Feeling something was fishy, she asked, "Are you quite alright, honey?"

Tomoyo giggled, smiling up at her mother, "Why would I not be, mommy?"

Sonomi hesitated. "Is there an intensive marathon you're training for? You've been behaving--"

"Hey mommy, I've got a question for you."

"Yes, honey?"

"Murder is a crime, right?"

Sonomi was not quite sure if she had heard her correctly. Had she asked that elementary question known to all mortals that graced the world? She predicted the look she gave her daughter was one of incredulity, for Tomoyo giggled and pat her mother's lap next.

"Sorry, mom. I was just asking."

"Are you studying law this term, honey?"

"No, no."

Silence hung.

"You alright, honey?"

"Mummy, what will you say to me if I tell you I'm about to enter a very tough marathon, and I have to go on an intensive training to emerge victorious in it?"

Sonomi smiled, feeling her lips tilting at the corner. So that was it. Her daughter was running for a school marathon? Trust her to be so actively involved in sports in her new school already.

"Go for it, honey," Sonomi ruffled her daughter's hair lovingly, "And no matter what obstacles you face in the running--"

"Head for the finishing line, isn't it, mom?" Tomoyo grinned. "That's what daddy always says."

Sonomi grinned. "Yes, sweetie."

"A Daidouji perseveres!" Tomoyo pumped her fist into the air.

No, the Bad Blue-eyed Boy had no hopes of turning her life topsy-turvy! She would determine her fate, and she would make it go the way she wanted it to. As long as Eriol would not murder her and end her life, she still stood a chance in this deathly duel, even if her strength and wealth was one hundredth of his.

Tomoyo rubbed her fists together.

_Sticks and stones cannot break me at all! You'll see, B3!_

* * *

Tomoyo entered the gates of Mariott the next day cautiously.

She looked left, and then right.

No hordes of fan girls running after her with knives. That was good enough.

Carefully, she walked towards the locker room. She must not take her chances. She had expected the worst. Bloody inscriptions on her locker, a skull bone inside, a chicken clucking when she opens it…

At least, those were the numerous deeds B3 had apparently been capable of, as heard from Kinomoto Sakura. He had done it to previously expelled students before. Either that, or they had willingly quitted school.

Tomoyo fingered her locker for a while and peeked into the small hole.

Something looked fishy in there.

She heard a giggle from behind her, and she pivoted on her heels to catch hold of the person. She saw two ladies running away from the room, and her heart skipped a beat.

Uh-oh.

Saying a quick prayer under her breath, she yanked open her locker and stared hard and long into it.

"Empty!" She exclaimed in disbelief. She stuck her head in and looked around. How could it be empty? She had stuff loads of completed homework and thick textbooks into it! How could all of it be gone! And half of the worksheets inside her locker were to be submitted today!

"Good morning."

She turned, and saw herself looking up into the grinning Cheshire cat-like eyes of Hiiragizawa Eriol. She was about to shoot daggers into his eyes when he walked off almost as quickly as he had came.

Her homework! Where had he hid it?

"Hiiragizawa Eriol! Give me back my homework! Now!"

Of course, she never really had gotten her homework back, which was well equivalent to 2 hours of detention given by Mr. Kirensky after school.

And then, not by miracle of miracles, scenarios after scenarios rolled after one another.

She returned to class after morning break, to find her jacket in charred flames, and like a zillion holes pierced into it.

She seethed, and dumped her jacket into the garbage bin.

During geography lesson, she was packing her books on her table when the ceiling above started…dripping water?

"Mr. Tableo! My books…They're all wet! The ceiling is dripping water!"

And what had she gotten? The teacher had apparently not believed the ceiling was raining, and had demand her to reflect on her inappropriate behavior with another extra hour detention after school tomorrow.

On the way to grab a quick sandwich during lunch while rushing through another project deadline, someone hidden from sight suddenly rushed out to grab her hand, and he lifted a bucket of cold water above her head.

By human instinct, she ran. And that man chased her all the way to the girls' restrooms. Not observing propriety, the man dashed in, cornered her, and emptied the whole bucket onto her body.

She emerged in three conditions - tired, cold, and angry.

When she looked down at her skirt, she realized the ends of it had been snipped off pretty badly.

And then, her slippers had been sliced into ribbons.

"You are a moron if there ever was, bloody blue-eyed boy!" Tomoyo's voice echoed throughout the women cubicles, and she ran out barefooted towards the cafeteria. "I never ate your favorite chocolate, I never told on you to the principal, I never did anything horrible next to hell to you!"

Passer-bys were beginning to deem her as a hysterical maniac.

"So what if you have money! Big deal!" She muttered under her breath as she dumped her slippers into the dustbin.

She walked by a group of girls that pointed at her mockingly, laughing behind her back. They were part of the huge intake of girls that formed Eriol's number one fan club of all times, naming themselves Eriol's Angels after a popular hit movie called Charlie Angels.

One by one, everyone in the cafeteria turned to her, giggling and snorting.

She ignored them, and strode up to a certain boy in the midst of the eating crowd. She spotted him easily. Blue hair, blue eyes. And a very, very cocky face. He was with that wine factory heir again.

Fine then.

He spotted her, and when he did, he raised his eyes to meet her angry amethyst ones easily. His lips tilted into a smirk, and he combed his fingers through his tendrils.

"Hi, Daidouji." She hated the way he smiled at her.

She willed herself not to punch him at the moment. Anger preservation was important at a crucial time like this.

She gritted her teeth. "Hiiragizawa."

"Yes?" He smirked at her.

She folded her arms. She did not like the way he was looking oh so happy gazing at the way she looked like she had just stepped out of a mud bath.

"Had fun?" He asked, biting down the laughter that choked his throat at the disheveled sight of her. Served her right for messing with his grades. He had gotten an awful rebuke from his father last night when he told him his new math results.

"Fun? Are you crazy!" Tomoyo no longer cared that she had gotten the whole cafeteria to be her audience in this interesting conversation. "You are either a sadist, or a descendant of Adolf Hitler! Forget that, Hitler died without any children after him. You are simply a…a…JERK!"

The people in the cafeteria froze. Ever since the last student was expelled by the doings of Hiiragizawa Eriol, no one had dared called the latter names that were not so polite at all.

To the surprise of every onlookers, the boy had merely grinned. "What can you do about me?"

He was right. What could she do about him? He had money, he had popularity, he had friends all over the globe. But still--

Eriol stood up and gave Syaoran a fleeting look. "I'll catch you later, Syaoran." And then he walked out of the cafeteria.

If Tomoyo was angry, she was fuming now. That cheek of him to ignore her like that!

She ran after him barefooted. He was heading towards the parking lot.

"Don't think you can just run away like that!" The sound of her feet pitter-pattered against the hard ground as she chased after him. Man, the pebbled stones lying around the parking lot sure hurt a lot! Still, she persevered.

"Eriol, you're a total meanie and a Class-A jerk! So what if you have a zillion fan clubs! So what if you have a dad who owns three hundred hotels around the world! So what if you are the almighty bad blue-eyed boy whom everyone fears! So what--"

In one second, he pinned her to the wall again.

His face was dangerously close to hers, and she winced from the painful way he gripped her wrist.

"How would you like to shut up?" He asked menacingly, though there was no denying the smirk that caught the end of his lips.

"If you think you can make my life hell and push me to quit school, you're wrong!" Her eyes were set aflame with determination. "A Daidouji perseveres!"

"I'm glad to hear that, thank you. Now would you please not wring my ears off with your banshee screaming?"

"I am NOT a banshee!"

"You scream like one."

"Are you saying I sound like an animal?"

He rolled his eyes. He must had lost his head to hold such a corny, lame, stupid conversation with this girl who had lost half her wits and dignity in a day looking like that and yelling at him. Still, he had to admit she had been pretty brave to stand up to him in front of the large crowd.

"You are a pain in the ass. Don't you know what I'm capable of, Daidouji?" He glared into her eyes. "My father can make your father bankrupt, he can close your mother's company down, he can make your parents live in poverty together with you forever."

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide. "D-Don't you dare!" _You, Daidouji Tomoyo, are one stupid woman. _He could finish her off in one stroke, it was okay with her. But having her family threatened by this clownish person? She loved her parents too much to drag them down with her unfortunate plight. No, she would not allow it.

"I am the almighty blue-eyed boy, yo."

"Don't you 'yo' me! And you are far from almighty, you sadistic jerk!"

"Do NOT ever insult the way I talk, nor call me names."

"Hello?" She mocked in a singsong voice, "If I remembered correctly, 'sadistic jerk' is a mild vocabulary term to use on a bloody maniac like you who does nothing but bully innocent girls like me all day!"

She winced outwardly. She wouldn't be surprised if she went home - that is if she ever managed to - with a bruised swollen wrist today.

"Innocent girls like YOU?" Eriol wanted to laugh. The girl was obviously crazed. "You are innocent? Now that's a joke."

"Ha ha. I'm laughing. Very funny, Eriol. Now let me go! My hands hurt!"

He did not oblige, instead, he spoke.

"Now that you've learnt your lesson and of the consequences when you piss a B3 off, do not ever bother me again. I hate people who scream like banshees into my ear without a reason."

"I said I do not sound like an animal--"

"I shall choose not to converse with a bothersome creature like you."

He abruptly changed course, and pivoted on the heels to make way for the elevator in the distance. It would take him to the basement, and he could make a detour to the cafeteria again and pry himself away from this mad woman who was beginning to drive him to the brink of insanity and sanity.

"Eriol!"

"What do you want now, you animal?"

He was making his way faster than ever. No one had ever dare stalked him like that.

"You made me suffer profound losses, and I demand you pay them back!" She had to jog on the pebbled ground to catch up with his long strides. It was a bad, bad day. Her wrists hurt, and she could feel her feet being torn apart by the stupid stones pricking at her skin.

"You made my father rebuke me the whole night since of yesterday. Weighing our losses, I think mine is much more profound."

"Really? Your father yelled at you?"

He halted in his tracks and stared hard and long at the girl. God, he really hated this woman. What was it with her anyway? She could looked all disheveled and ragged and crumpled in the clothes with her hair flying all over the place, and still having the energy to banter with him and challenge him?

He arrived at a simple conclusion. The girl was mad. She was either too brave, or too bored out of her mind to want to mess with him.

And now, she actually giggled before him.

She was giggling? How could a sane being be giggling after having her shoes sliced, her jacket burnt, her body soaked in cold water even have the happy emotion in her heart after a long day?

Daidouji Tomoyo was mad.

"Yes, he yelled at me. Happy?"

She was following him all the way to the elevator now. That was bad. Stalked by a crazy woman. May God save him.

"I still demand another jacket and another pair of shoes. Regarding my other losses--"

"Is is that hard for you to keep your mouth shut for a doggone minute?"

She stuck out her tongue, said something like 'you can't make me!' and ran after him into the elevator which doors were closing in. She made it in time.

"Why are you following me?" He looked pissed.

"Because you owe me." She folded her arms. "Look, I'm cold, tired, sore, looking like a beggar, all because of YOU! Are you that heartless to not help me in anyway possible?"

"Too bad." He scoffed, and looked to the ceiling as the elevator moved down to the basement.

"Meanie. Jerk. Clown. Moron. Idiot." She said out loud.

That was the last straw for B3. He pierced daggers into her eyes with his. "Do you want your family to live in poverty or not?"

On cue, her mouth closed and she shut up.

The elevator was silent, except for the sound it made as it moved in between two floors.

And then, there was a jerk, and a slight tremor that shook the elevator.

The elevator came to a standstill.

Tomoyo steadied herself with the handlebars, before looking about frantically. The silence that hung was ominous, even as Eriol hastily leant forward to press every button available on the menu screen before them.

Silence. Not a sound of movement as the elevator they stood in stopped moving.

"No way." Tomoyo breathed.

Eriol cursed. "Of all the stupid things."

**Tsuzuku**

Poor, poorr people!

I really hoped all hell do not break loose in the elevator because it apparently seems that they don't like each other THAT much.

. Oh wells, be kind, and click on the review button okay? It's the one in purple/bluee, and it really really looks pretty irresistible to click on, doncha think? Winks.

If you do not drop a review…then…I shall devise the worst plans and turn Eriol into a banshee in the elevator in the next chappie by none other than Tomoyo! Bwahahaha.

Oh btw, if they are any mistakes in grammar/spelling etc. do pardon me, for I was rushing through this chappie amidst my tight schedule (ahhh! Even during the holidays, yes!)

Cheers!

mysterio000


End file.
